L'Ombre de Lumière
by Iceveyn
Summary: Certaines choses arrivent quand on s'en attend le moins. Cette journée marquera leurs coeurs, malgré leurs différences. -AU, Oneshot ShadowXAmy, léger KnucklesXRouge-


Note de l'auteure : O.o Ah bonjour lol. Eh bien voila j'ai trouvé, enfin, une idée qui a de l'allure pour une histoire! (En fait, oneshot…) Mwahaha mon résumée est mystérieux OwO Le genre complet : Romance/Spiritual/Supernatural/Drama. C'est dans un univers différent que celui de Sega. Les personnages sont des jeunes adultes (pour ne pas dire plus vieux XD). Désolée si Shadow paraît légèrement OOC par moments. En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez apprécier!

Certains se demandent pourquoi je prends tant de temps à écrire le chapitre 9 de Rôdeur de la Nuit. La principale raison est que je suis bien plus une lectrice et une artiste qu'une écrivaine. Mais je planifie le continuer quand j'aurai de la motivation ^^;

IMPORTANT : Bon je ne vais pas faire un texte là-dessus : j'ai pensé écrire quelque chose de spécial. Cette fanfic est très différente de l'autre que j'ai écrite. Vous êtes avertis (je ne voulais pas tout révéler dans mon résumé! XD) Donc, tout ce que je demande c'est abstenez vous de commentaires désagréables. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, le bouton précédent existe. Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ou truc de Sega ne m'appartient. (Sinon ça ferait longtemps que Shadow et Amy seraient mariés XD)

Amy : 23 ans

Shadow : a l'apparence de 25 ans.

Cream : 17 ans

**

* * *

**

**L'Ombre de Lumière**

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, devait-il? Les ennemis l'avaient pris par surprise, l'ayant attendu patiemment dans la noirceur du mauvais temps. Moins d'une seconde et ils étaient sur lui, haine enflammant leurs yeux. Il sentit leurs griffes tel des rasoirs se planter dans son dos pendant que les crocs de l'un d'eux se refermaient sur sa gorge. Le tonnerre gronda. Dents serrées, il se débattit de toutes ses forces. « _Hmm,_ _ils m'ont bien eu je dois l'avouer, mais leur triomphe ne durera point. _» Se disait-il, sentant une nouvelle force en lui. Il réussit à agripper la poignée de son épée sans que ses agresseurs ne s'en rendent comptent, pour l'instant. Celui à son coup serait le premier; la seconde d'après l'abdomen de l'ennemi était tranché, le liquide salissant le vainqueur. Comme prévu, l'ennemi lâcha prise avec un sifflement et prit immédiatement la fuite. Cependant, les deux autres relâchèrent son dos maintenant lacéré, de peur de subir la même chose que leur compagnon; mais, ils ricanèrent tout de même. La confusion ne régna pas longtemps dans l'esprit du vainqueur; c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa l'étendue de ses blessures et tomba…

**-Quelques minutes plus tôt, ailleurs-**

Le feuillage des arbres ruisselait de l'eau que le ciel orageux leur jetait sans répit. Ils subissaient en silence le tonnerre, ainsi que les autres plantes et animaux de la forêt. Le jour ne se distinguait quasiment pas de la nuit à cause de la noirceur causée par les nuages sombres, même à midi. La pluie ne cessait de s'abattre depuis plusieurs heures. Les gouttes cognant comme des clous à la fenêtre par laquelle une paire de yeux vert émeraude observait la forêt qui entourait sa maison. Accotée à la fenêtre depuis un moment, la propriétaire de ces yeux soupira. Elle passa doucement sa main dans ses piquants roses et abandonna son poste pour aller se faire un petit chocolat chaud. Quelque chose à faire en attendant de trouver autre chose à faire. Le soir d'avant, l'hérissonne avait planifié une randonnée dans les bois avant d'aller au restaurant avec ses amies... la première option tombait à l'eau, c'était le cas de le dire. Pendant qu'elle attendait que l'eau bouille, le téléphone sonna. «_ Au moins je n'ai pas manqué d'électricité... pour le moment. _» se disait-elle en décrochant l'appareil.

« Allo? »

« _Hé, Amy! Ça fonctionne toujours pour ce soir, malgré la pluie?_ » fit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je n'était plus sûre si on sortait toujours, Cream! Est-ce que Rouge vient toujours? » lui demanda l'hérissonne maintenant toute contente.

« _Ah, ça dépends si Knuckles la laisse sortir dans un temps comme ça... tu sais à quel point il est surprotecteur!_ » répondit Cream en éclatant de rire.

Amy rit doucement en observant le ciel par la fenêtre. Rouge s'était brisé un bras l'hiver passé à cause d'être tombée sur le trottoir glacé, la tempête presque aussi efficace qu'un brouillard cette journée là. Depuis cet incident, son mari ne voulait plus qu'elle sorte durant n'importe quel type d'orage ou tempête. Un peu trop surprotecteur, comme Cream l'a fait remarquer.

« On garde toujours la même heure et on se rejoint au restaurant, c'est bon? » dit-elle ensuite.

« _Ouais, on se voit à 5 heures! Je vais appeler Rouge pour savoir ce qui se passe de son côté. Bye!_ »

« D'accord. À tantôt! »

Amy avait à peine appuyé sur le bouton pour raccrocher que quelque chose de lumineux fendit les nuages orageux; et ce n'était pas un éclair, pas avec cette blancheur. Surprise, elle bondit plus près de la fenêtre. Si cette lumière ne résultait pas de l'orage électrique, alors quoi? L'objet tombant ne se trouvait pas trop loin, mais guère assez près pour être identifiée par l'hérissonne. La chose en question fini par s'écraser dans la forêt. Même à travers le tapotage de la pluie sur la fenêtre, le fracassement étouffé des branches parvint à ses oreilles roses. Elle resta là un instant, figée. « _Mais, si cette chose est vivante et qu'elle est blessée?_ » Immédiatement après cette pensée, elle attrapa sa veste violette de la chaise où elle l'avait laissée. Dans sa presse, elle oublia presque de fermer la porte qui donnait sur le jardin derrière sa maison. Ignorant la pluie et ses vêtements déjà trempés, l'hérissonne rose se précipita dans la direction où elle avait vu la chose s'écraser.

Maintenant enfoncée dans les bois, Amy ne voyait plus grand-chose. Les ronces déchiraient le bas de ses jeans, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas; il y avait peut-être un être vivant dans le besoin de soins. Elle vit soudainement, à travers le feuillage et branchage, une lumière faible mais pure. Décidant de ralentir pour ne pas effrayer la chose, elle marcha doucement vers les grands buissons qui semblaient cacher ce qui dégageait cette lumière. Ses mains délicates écartèrent légèrement les feuilles et elle lâcha presque un cri. Là se trouvait un hérisson noir avec des mèches rouges sur ses piquants et ses bras, étendu parmi les plumes blanches de ses... ailes? « _Non, c'est impossible... »_ Elle regarda de plus près pour en être certaine, l'hérisson en question semblait être inconscient. Amy s'approcha donc silencieusement. Il était bel et bien ailé, comment est-ce possible? Ses piquants sur les côtés de sa tête semblaient être relevés. Une touffe de fourrure blanche comme neige se trouvait sur sa poitrine musclée mais égratignée. Sa main droite était fermement agrippée à la poignée de cristal et dorée incrustée d'un diamant de son épée. Celle-ci d'un argent flamboyant, gâché cependant par un rouge sale éparpillé ça et là sur la lame. Une ceinture d'or ornée de cristaux et dotée d'un fourreau pour son arme entourait sa taille. Un vêtement blanc semblable à des pantalons lui couvrait le bas du corps, le matériel presque aussi taché que l'épée. Et ses ailes immenses étaient d'une blancheur aveuglante comparée à sa sombre fourrure. C'était elles qui dégageaient cette légère lumière. Mais, cependant, l'hérissonne remarqua que les plumes au niveau des articulations était elles aussi souillées de rouge.

Cette créature ressemblait vraiment à un ange, Amy n'en revenait pas. L'existence des anges venait renverser plusieurs choses qu'on lui avait enseignées jusqu'à maintenant. Ceci la troublait, mais positivement. Plusieurs questions trottaient dans sa tête, lui faisait presque oublier la raison pour laquelle elle était venue. Une légère crainte s'empara d'elle. Que devait-elle faire de la créature? « _Mais, _s_i_ _c'est un ange, il ne serait pas supposé m'attaquer..._ » Cette pensée la rassura légèrement et lui redonna le courage de s'approcher de la créature. En retenant son souffle, elle fit quelques pas encore. Aucune réaction. Maintenant plus près, elle vit le visage masculin de l'être : des sourcils un peu froncés, mais le reste de son expression avait l'air plus paisible. Amy hésita un moment, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Par contre, comment allait-elle faire pour le traîner jusqu'à chez elle? Il semblait mesurer presque deux fois sa grandeur! L'hérissonne ne pouvait pas le laisser là comme ça dans la pluie, et, dans la forêt. En fermant les yeux, elle tendit la main vers le bras de l'hérisson noir. Même avec la pluie, sa fourrure était exceptionnellement soyeuse sous le pelage humide et dégageait une chaleur accueillante. Elle ouvrit un peu les yeux : il était toujours immobile. Elle décida de tenter de le transporter, il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Prenant l'hérisson sous les bras, elle réussit à le soulever; il n'était pas aussi lourd qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Le levant le plus haut qu'elle le pouvait, elle le traîna vers sa maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amy était de retour chez elle. Elle avait réussi – avec bien de mal et des bras maintenant engourdis – à hisser l'ange sur son sofa, qui n'était pas si grand : l'hérisson le dépassait facilement. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui. Sa curiosité étant trop forte, elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main vers son visage, mais hésita. Puis, finalement sa main se posa sur le museau de l'être. Aussi doux que de la soie en dessous de la fourrure humide. Amy retira sa main et secoua sa tête en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il fallait le soigner. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre sa trousse de premiers soins. Pendant qu'elle cherchait, elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait revenir à lui même. L'hérissonne aurait tellement de question à lui poser, mais oserait-elle? Et si l'ange ne voulait pas lui répondre et s'en allait? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille comme ça dans l'orage, blessé… surtout si ceux qui lui ont fait ça sont dans les parages pour en finir avec lui.

Enfin, elle trouva sa trousse et pourra soigner la créature. Quand Amy se releva, elle eu soudain l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si l'angoisse l'avait envahie d'un frisson inconfortable. Elle se retourna; mauvaise idée. Les canines pointues jaunies d'un sourire démoniaque emplissait sa vue. L'hérissonne eu le souffle coupé. Elle fit un pas en arrière, mais son pied heurta quelque chose et elle tomba à la renverse, dans le bain, fermant les paupières avant le choc. Au son d'un ricanement malicieux, elle rouvrit les yeux. Sa gorge était trop serrée par la terreur pour pouvoir crier quoi que ce soit. Cornes couleur vin recourbées, ailes de chauves-souris noires et rouges sang, longue queue de la même teinte que les cornes dotée d'une pointe, fourrure verte, yeux d'un rouge tel le sang et les pupilles d'un bleu froid et vide la regardaient.

« Il veut ton mal, petite. Affaibli-le pendant qu'il en est encore temps! Hehehehurrrgh- »

Le démon fut interrompu par une main puissante s'emparant de son cou par derrière. Il fut soulevé du sol et commença à se débattre. Amy ne put qu'observer tellement elle était sous le choc. L'ange, il était venu la secourir! Et il n'avait pas trop l'air joyeux.

« File, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Ni l'autre qui est avec toi. » l'hérisson noir ailé commanda sévèrement de sa voix grave tout de même veloutée.

« Hé tu brise ma bulle, j'allais pas lui faire trop mal! » l'hérisson vert démoniaque réussi à répliquer, étouffé.

En un éclair d'argent, l'épée de l'ange se trouva au cou du malicieux. Le démon ne rigolait plus, son cou lui brulait trop à présent.

« Je te chasse d'ici, disparaît, en la gloire et le nom de- »

Avec un cri strident couvrant le reste de la phrase de l'ange, le vert réussit à se dégager. Il s'enfuit de frayeur à travers le mur, un amas de fumée noire suivant son départ. Avec un soupir, l'ange s'approcha avec calme vers Amy. Il n'était même pas dérangé par l'étonnement montré dans l'expression de l'hérissonne, qui le regardait la bouche entrouverte. Il se déplaçait gracieusement mais naturellement, donc cela devait être une bonne raison pour elle d'avoir les mâchoires laissant assez d'espace pour permettre à une mouche d'entrer. Elle revint à elle lorsqu'il lui tendit la main. Elle prit quelques secondes pour comprendre son geste et finalement lui prit la main. L'ange la remit debout sans aucun effort. Amy ne s'en attendait pas et son déséquilibre la fit trébucher. Elle tomba face première contre sa poitrine touffue. Sentant la chaleur lui monter au visage, elle n'osa point bouger. Mais, réalisant que cette position était assez maladroite, elle se retira; cependant, légèrement étourdie, faillit tomber à la renverse une deuxième fois. Elle ne tomba pas, l'ange la retenait par la taille d'un seul bras. Il n'avait aucune expression évidente sur son visage, mais l'on pouvait bien remarquer une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Ça va aller? » fit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à la maladresse de l'hérissonne.

« Heu... » fut tout ce qu'Amy répondit à la hâte en s'éloignant légèrement.

Embarrassée, elle ne savait que faire d'autre que de baisser sa tête vers ses mains qui étaient entrelacées nerveusement. La chaleur de son visage légèrement apaisée, elle leva timidement les yeux, pour voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Son souffle coupé, elle s'élança dans le couloir pour rattraper l'ange. Amy avait à peine sortit de la salle de bain qu'elle s'écrasa contre quelque chose, mais quelque chose d'une dureté douce.

« J'avais bien supposé que tu ne voudrais point que je parte. »

L'hérissonne se rendit soudain compte qu'elle s'accrochait vigoureusement à l'être ailé, ses doigts fermement agrippés à sa fourrure sombre. Il l'observait maintenant par-dessus son épaule. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Rubis intenses et émeraudes innocents.

« Je… je n'ai même pas soigné tes blessures, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça! » finit par dire Amy, essayant de refouler la détresse de sa voix.

En réalité, elle disait une partie de la vérité, bien qu'il n'y aurait eu au contraire aucun mal à dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment; il l'avait déjà deviné. Elle ne voulait pas que cet hérisson noir, bien qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde, ne parte aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le connaître un peu, même si c'était un étranger. Amy relâcha sa prise, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais surtout elle-même. Mille et une questions voulaient sortir de sa bouche. Il lui fit face.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, mes blessures se sont guéries suffisamment.» murmura-t-il, puis il sourit légèrement. « Dieu m'a envoyé accomplir une tâche importante ici dans ce monde. Les ennemis m'ont causé beaucoup de retard. »

Ses ailes éclairaient d'une faible lumière le couloir plongé dans la noirceur du mauvais temps. En un coup d'œil bref, Amy remarqua que les blessures de l'hérisson étaient maintenant quasiment guéries. Ses yeux émeraude se retrouvèrent bien vite à observer le sol de nouveau. Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner vers sa porte. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita en pas de course dans son chemin. Les larmes, les traîtresses, menaçaient de lui brouiller la vision. L'être céleste s'arrêta, son expression neutre, mais son regard confus. Amy se jeta dans les bras de l'hérisson noir, ne pouvant plus retenir ses pleurs. Elle ne comprenait pas complètement ses actions, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle redoutait de le voir partir. Elle ressentait une attraction pour lui, plus forte que celle ressentie envers Sonic plusieurs années auparavant. Était-ce sa beauté, ou plutôt son personnage mystérieux? Elle se calma quand un bras réconfortant entoura sa forme fragile. Il caressa ses piquants roses un instant de l'autre main. L'hérisson la contempla, puis soupira et ferma les yeux. Cela ne devait pas arriver. Dans son for intérieur, son cœur se brisait à l'idée de partir et de la laisser seule et triste par ce temps déprimant. Il appréciait l'hérissonne, mais il ne pouvait rester. Il ne venait pas de ce monde, il n'y appartenait pas. La prenant doucement par les épaules, il posa son regard dans ses yeux verts.

« Il faut que tu comprenne que je ne peux rester. » murmura-t-il avec un léger regret au fond de lui-même.

Cette phrase, courte, en disait assez long. Il la relâcha. Amy baissa la tête avec un pincement au cœur.

« J-j'aimerai au moins savoir ton nom… » fini-t-elle par chuchoter.

« Shadow. » puis il esquissa un petit sourire pour la réconforter. « Aurais-je l'honneur de connaître le tien? »

L'hérissonne ne pu empêcher un petit rire en entendant le ton amusé de sa voix.

« C'est Amy, Amy Rose. » répondit-elle en entrelaçant ses mains timidement, ses joues maintenant rosées.

« Eh bien, Rose, je fus ravi de t'avoir rencontré. » dit l'ange. « Si tu a la foi, tu peux être certaine que l'on pourra se revoir. » ajouta-t-il un peu plus sérieusement sans toutefois laisser disparaître son petit sourire.

Amy leva vers lui des yeux plein d'espoir. Mais, en remarquant son regard intense et sentant la chaleur lui monter au visage, elle ne put s'empêcher baisser son regard légèrement. Ses pensées ne manquèrent pas de la distraire un instant. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle ressentit les lèvres de l'hérisson noir frôler les siennes doucement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise, mais il n'y avait plus personne. En ayant sentit le froid de la soirée lui caresser le dos, elle pivota sur elle-même, ses long piquants volant dans la brise. L'être céleste était là, debout dans la cour arrière, le vent faisant frémir ses piquants et les plumes de ses ailes. Il la regarda un instant par-dessus son épaule. Puis, d'un coup de ses ailes puissantes, Shadow s'envola vers les cieux. En quelques battement d'ailes, il avait déjà disparut à travers les nuages grisâtres. Puis, un petit objet virevoltant vers elle attira son attention. C'était une longue plume blanche. L'hérissonne étendit sa main pour l'attraper soigneusement et la plaça contre son cœur. Quelques larmes cristallines coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle ne l'oubliera jamais.

* * *

Je vois plus Shadow comme quelqu'un de mystérieux, pas de méchant. Je ne pense pas que ce que c'est un personnage mauvais que Sega voulait nous montrer, après tout, il était seulement confus lorsqu'il avait mal agit, et il a sauvé le monde après.

Avez-vous deviné qui est le démon hérisson vert? XD (Qui devine aura des cookies virtuels 8D)

En tout cas lol, écrivez des reviews s'il vous plaît, c'est toujours apprécié! J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^ (Rappel : s'il vous plaît pas de commentaires désagréables...)


End file.
